DIMENSION HOPPING: X Factor
by ThreeSpot
Summary: Mesmero attempts to free Apocalypse with a reality traveling machine accidentally taking the mutants along. Follow the adventures of Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Rogue, and Quicksilver as they travel dimensions saving the world and getting into, well, who knows?


Authors note: This is one of five stories based on one of my own called Dimension Hopping with the Mutants of Bayville. All the stories are based on the travels of the mutants as they go from dimension too dimension completing missions.  
  
The characters are split between the authors like this;  
  
Threespot- Cyclops, Rogue, Marvel Girl, and Quicksliver (my story which your reading now)  
  
Shadow Knight- Scarlet Witch, Toad, Pyro, and Gambit (who recently posted her first chapter of Dimension Hopping the X-Ternals)  
  
Miranda- Colossus, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Avalanche  
  
Goddess Evie- Blob, Boom Boom, Iceman, Forge  
  
Scribbler- New Mutants  
  
You can either read only one story for example mine, or you can read them all and follow the adventures of the other mutants as their posted.  
  
Either way I would suggest you first read my story Dimension Hopping with the Mutants of Bayville for the back-story, which you can find in my stories. And now on with the show.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter one: Introductions  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(translations from german are on the bottom of the page)  
  
Scott was the first to wake, slowly swimming up from the depths of unconsciousness in stages until he was ready to open his eyes. Instead of seeing a blue sky, or even the black of an underground ceiling he stared out into undefinable gray that was nothingness. That's exactly what it was, nothing.  
  
Sitting up slowly Scott looked around noticing the other three slumped figures laying on the ground in a neat little row next to him, though his attention was soon caught by something else. They were laying on a floating rock.  
  
Leaning towards the side from his sitting position Scott looked down under the rock, finding yet again nothing. The rock was simply floating in air.  
  
Scott pushed his visor up and rubbed his eyes before returning it and looking down again. Still nothing. Leaning back on his elbows Scott mused aloud, "So far I've nearly been blown up, killed by a soft drink, and now I'm laying on a floating rock in the middle of literally no where. This most definitely rates an eleven on my weird shit-o-meter."  
  
The next person to wake up took the situation a little harder than Scott.  
  
"WHERE'STHEGROUND?OHDEARGODWHERE'STHEGROUND?!WOULDYOUSTOP STARINGATMEYOUONEEYEFREAKANDTELLMEWHEREWEARE?!"  
  
Scott watched Pietro zip from one side to the other, one side to the other, babbling even more incoherently with every step until he stopped and asked, "What's that?"  
  
Following Pietro's pointing finger Scott saw what he had earlier missed, a giant cloud that seemed to stretch forever up and down filled with may small blinking lights.  
  
Rogue woke after some gently shaking by Scott as Pietro continued to pace, saw the cloud and lay back down to close her eyes with one simple word, "Horseshit."  
  
"On your feet," Scott ordered offering Rogue his hand which she grabbed and was pulled to her feet. Walking to the edge of the rock Rogue peered over the side.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
Scott looked up to see Jean sitting up looking around. Jean didn't have to look hard considering the rock was only fifteen by fifteen at its widest point, "Scott where are we?"  
  
YOU ARE NOWHERE  
  
Each one of them grabbed his head as not really a voice but a direct form of information was pumped into their brains. Jean reached out in an attempt to touch the mind that had spoken, but only found the other three standing near her.  
  
Jean pressed her fingers to her temples and extended her range as far as it would go in search of some other living people. Coming up empty-handed Jean shook her head after seeing Scott's expectant look.  
  
Pietro stopped pacing as if something awful dawned on him, "Its happened. I've finally gone nuts."  
  
Rogue didn't even turn around, "You always were nuts speedy."  
  
Pietro continued as if not hearing her, "I'm not standing on a floating rock with the three most uptight people I know, I'm probably screaming at the walls in some mental insti-."  
  
WHACK, "Stop panicking."  
  
"Thank you Rogue," Scott said as Rogue returned to looking over the side of the rock.  
  
"That hurt," Pietro said as he rubbed his cheek, "and I wasn't panicking."  
  
Jean shook her head and sighed as the waves of stress stopped rolling off Pietro, "I would hate to see you when you are. But seriously where are we?"  
  
YOU ARE NOWHERE.  
  
"Scott looked around him in a circle looking for the source of the disembodied voice, "Who keeps saying that.?"  
  
I DO, I AM THE TIME BROKER  
  
Pietro looked at Rogue, Rogue looked at Scott, and Scott looked at Jean, each one with a disbelieving look. Jean looked at the cloud, "Are you the cloud?"  
  
YES  
  
Scott shook his head, "Does anyone believe it?"  
  
Skepticism was obvious.  
  
Suddenly all doubts of their situation were wiped from their minds as a force far greater than they reached inside their minds and revealed to them its history.  
  
It was older than time, because it was time. Comprised of thousands upon thousands of different worlds of a breathtaking variety and imbued with intelligence, its purpose was to monitor and protect.  
  
It was not god, for something had created it in the beginning of time and existence, instead it existed, thereby allowing creation to exist. In times such as these which were all to few it would awaken from its torpid slumber and fix whatever had happened using his own omnipotence and champions.  
  
At first all worlds had been the same, filled with clouds of gas, ice, and metals floating in the empty void. Over millions of years planets formed, suns flared to life, and the Time Broker watched as the power that created him blessed the worlds with the smallest sprinklings of life.  
  
From there everything diverged. Time passed and the worlds changed as others were created from the different possibilities of their predecessors. Even the smallest thing like a fly landing on a leaf could make another world that seemed to exact opposite of its parent.  
  
The civilizations that sprang up fascinated the Time Broker for a time, but eventually he became bored. Deciding that unconsciousness would be preferable to the countless years of boredom the Time Broker slept. To be sure that nothing happened during his sleep the Time Broker instilled small defenses inside him so that any disturbance of great import would awaken him.  
  
The last time he had to awaken it had been because of a being from their world in particular. His birth was unplanned, unforeseen, and unpreventable, all of which frightened the Time Broker in his all seeing all knowing capacity all the more. Like a cancerous cell in a healthy body this, En Saba Nuhr, flourished by tearing the very world to pieces in the hope of escaping his earthly confines and becoming a god.  
  
Using agents of their world he had captured the insurgent, using locks of both cunning and power in the hopes that it would hold him. And it had, for thousands of years En Saba Nuhr slumbered in his bonds unable to even attempt escape allowing the world to heal and its people to forget his existence.  
  
But he had merely been the first and the worst of thousands of super powered beings unleashed upon the dimensions without the Time Brokers knowledge. Aware that an unknown force was tampering with his workings the Time Broker in a sense created antibodies to defend himself from the invaders. In response to the villains he had created heroes in all shapes and forms, which for a time worked perfectly by instilling a balance between the factions.  
  
He had only recently come upon the knowledge of Mesmero's attempts at freeing the Time Brokers captive. The same unknown tampering force had concentrated his attention else where with clever ploys using lesser villains.  
  
Only now, when Mesmero was already free of the Time Line and able to wreak all the havoc necessary to free his master was the Time Broker aware. It seemed that the conniving force that had orchestrated this no longer consider him a threat with the balance between order and chaos thrown dangerously out of balance.  
  
But one thing his enemy had not foreseen was the dragging of the mutants of Bayville from the Time Line with Mesmero. Free from their own Time Lines they were the perfect counter agents since they could hunt down Mesmero while fixing the damage done by his machine.  
  
SO NOW YOU SEE  
  
I AM THE TIME BROKER  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and agreed sarcastically, "Of course! That explains everything!"  
  
Scott didn't take his eyes off the swirling vortex, "Shut up Pietro."  
  
Jean rose from her sitting position and stood next to Scott, "Yeah, shut up Pietro."  
  
Rogue took a step back from the edge of the floating rock where she had been staring into the abyss below them. Walking past where Pietro stood pouting Rogue reached out and smacked him in the back of the head, "Shut up."  
  
Pietro rubbed the back of his head and stuck his tongue out at all three of them before crossing his arms and mumbling to himself, "Shut up Pietro, yeah shut up, I'll make you shut up."  
  
"How did you find us?" Scott asked.  
  
The lights inside the swirling vortex seemed to dim in some places and flare in others as the Time Broker responded,  
  
I FOUND YOU FLOATING THROUGH TIME  
  
The X Men looked at each other incredulously. Rogue shook her head and asked, "How in the hell is that possible?"  
  
HIS MACHINE  
  
Jean nodded as in finally understanding, "Mesmero's machine."  
  
CORRECT, WHEN HE RIPPED OUT OF NORMAL SPACE AND TIME HE TOOK YOU WITH HIM.  
  
Pietro zipped over and eyed the vortex critically, "Then where are the others?"  
  
THEY ARE SAFE  
  
"That's reassuring," Pietro looked at the others, "Are you believing this?"  
  
Scott looked at Pietro sharply, "Its kind of hard to argue with."  
  
WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS.  
  
Looking at the Time Broker Rogue, Jean, Scott, and Pietro noticed that lights inside him were flickering sporadically and weak.  
  
Rogue watched one light in particular flair and die, "What's wrong with ya?"  
  
I AM DYING.  
  
Realization that a being of such obvious power could die was shocking, leaving them speechless.  
  
"So TIME magazine was right," Pietro finally said.  
  
WHEN THIS MACHINE TORE HIM AND YOU FROM YOUR NORMAL PATHS OF EXISTENCE, SHOCKWAVES EMANATED IN ALL DIRECTIONS. IT HAS CAUSED GREAT DAMAGE IN ALL WORLDS.  
  
Images of great changes flashed before all of them; cities disappearing without a trace, madmen unhindered destroying their worlds, energies of epic proportion merging planets, and in it all heroes fighting desperately to save their worlds.  
  
YOU MUST FIX KEY DIMENSIONS, OR ALL EXISTENCE MAY COLLAPSE UPON ITSELF. YOU MUST ALSO CAPTURE THE ONE WHO BEGAN THIS BEFORE HE CHANGES THE PAST AND FREES HIS MASTER.  
  
Scott looked at the ground and thought for a moment, "Why can't you fix it?"  
  
TAKING A DIRECT HAND WOULD KILL ME, YOU CANNOT REACH IN AND FIX YOUR OWN HEART CAN YOU? SINCE YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THE TIME STREAM YOU CAN MOVE FREELY WITHOUT CAUSING MORE DAMAGE.  
  
"Out of the time stream," Jean shook her head in disbelief. This was way beyond fighting the Brotherhood, "does that mean we can't die?"  
  
NO  
  
Pietro's mouth dropped, "You want us, me and the X-Freaks, to fix that Armageddon type stuff even though we could get killed?!"  
  
CORRECT  
  
"Screw that! I say send us back to Bayville and let him deal with this himself."  
  
Rogue shook her head, "Real constructive attitude scat for brains."  
  
Scott nodded in agreement, "We can't go home, who knows if there would be a home to go too if all this stuff he told us is true?"  
  
Rogue nodded before asking, "What about Bayville, what's happenin there?"  
  
YOUR HOME IS STABLE, IT MUST BE TO CONTROL EN SABA NUHR  
  
Jean snapped her fingers, "Where's Storm, the Professor, or Wolverine? They could help."  
  
YOUR TEACHERS WERE NOT PULLED FROM THE TIME STREAM.  
  
Pietro glared at the Time Broker and muttered just loud enough for Rogue to hear, "Someone's not telling the whole truth."  
  
Rogue looked at him before nodding to herself. If there was one thing Pietro was good at and could recognize a mile away it was bull shitting, "What about the others?"  
  
THEY ARE SAFE, AS I SAID. THEY WILL BE GIVEN THE SAME MISSION AS YOU.  
  
"How long will this take?" Jean asked.  
  
TIME HAS NO MEANING, UNTIL YOU RETURN TO YOUR NATIVE TIMELINE YOU WILL NOT AGE A DAY.  
  
The idea though weird, was still appealing to Jean. Scott did not agree, "What about when-if we do stop Mesmero and fix all the damage, how much time will have passed in Bayville?"  
  
I DO NOT KNOW.  
  
Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "This guys not very forthcoming with answers."  
  
YOU WILL NEED THIS  
  
Out of the rolling column of cloud a shining object flew through the air in an arc to land at Scott's feet. Scott bent to pick it up when what turned out to be a silver disk jumped and grabbed his right wrist with thousands of small silver cords.  
  
Scott tugged at the disk trying to tear it off, "Jean, Rogue, grunt, a little help?"  
  
DO NOT INTERFERE  
  
Jean and Rogue froze where they stood unable to do anything but watch.  
  
The disk pulled itself closer to his skin inch by inch against his struggling left hand until it sat snug against the bones just below his wrist. Scott pulled his fingers out from under it with a snap as the cords began the material of his sleeve then burrowed into his arm.  
  
Pietro stood thunderstruck, "I think I'm gonna puke."  
  
Jean finally took a step forward, "Scott-"  
  
Rogue grabbed Jean by the wrist when she saw that Scott no longer struggled, "Jean wait. Does it hurt?"  
  
Scott looked up, "Not really, its more cold than anything else."  
  
The cords disappeared at a rapid rate until all that was left was the silver disk embedded in Scott's skin just below his wrist. Once it was settled a small fine metal iris that was imperceptible at first opened to reveal a glowing gem that seemed to blink at him.  
  
Scott stared at it before asking, "What is it?"  
  
IT IS THE TALUS. IT WILL BE YOUR GUIDE AS YOU TRAVEL.  
  
"Did it have to become part of my arm?"  
  
THE TALUS'S NEURAL FIBERS HAVE BRANCHED THROUGH YOUR WHOLE BODY, YOU WILL BE ITS EYES AND EARS. ONLY YOU WILL HEAR IT.  
  
Pietro walked up and tapped the little eye, "So does this thing have a stop watch?"  
  
The metal iris shut with a snap as Scott knocked Pietro's hand away, "Leave it alone Pietro."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes, "I guess that makes you the leader of this intergalactic boy scout troop?"  
  
Jean stood next to Scott examining the Talus, "Looks that way."  
  
"Great."  
  
Scott looked up at the Time Broker, "So what do we do?"  
  
WATCH AND LISTEN. YOUR FIRST MISSION WILL BE FIX A WORLD AND RECRUIT ANOTHER FOR YOUR GROUP.  
  
"Where do we do that?" Rogue asked as the lights around them seem to swirl.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"We ain't in Kansas anymore," Pietro said with a smirk as the lights around them coalesced and they found themselves in the middle of the woods, "Of course you two aren't nearly as hot as Dorothy."  
  
Scott turned to Pietro and stuck a finger in his chest, "I'm only going to say this once Pietro. Keep your comments to yourself. Got it?"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes in response so Scott grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close, "I'm serious Maximoff." We're doing some serious work here and I don't need you distracting us."  
  
Pietro knocked Scott's hands off him and glared, "Fine, the sooner we get to go home and I'm away from you three the better."  
  
Rogue leaned against a rock, "If you two are done having a pissing contest, why don't we find out where the hell we are?"  
  
Everyone looked at Pietro, who bit his tongue and disappeared into the dark woods leaving a cloud of leaves blowing in his wake.  
  
Scott shook his head, "Of all the people I could have been stuck with it had to be him. At least it wasn't Lance."  
  
Rogue laughed, "You never had to live with him, he's a lot worse than Lance once you get to know him."  
  
Jean sat down on the same rock as Rogue, "So what does the Talus say?"  
  
Scott tilted his head as if listening to some internal dialogue, "I think its working on it."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I don't have much experience with skin bonding technology okay?"  
  
Pietro appeared back in the clearing as instantly as he had disappeared, "You guys need to see this."  
  
Rogue jumped down from the rock, "What?"  
  
Pietro pointed in the direction he had gone, "Good news is were only 400 feet away from what looks like your mansion I think."  
  
Scott started off in that direction sure that they would follow him, "What's the bad news?"  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
After a hurried walk single file through the woods they came to an embankment on the edge of the woods. Looking down Scott, Rogue, and Jean were sure that it was their mansion they were looking at, from the walls surrounding it to the fountain out front it was perfect down to the last detail.  
  
Scott took a step towards open field in front of them but Pietro grabbed his wrist, "look."  
  
The others were unsure of what they were looking at until something in the dark began to move.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The attack was fast and furious, soldiers boiling out of the bushes around the compound by the dozens. All of them stood right at the edge as if waiting. Suddenly a missile streaked into the sky above them and exploded with an almost harmonic sound.  
  
"AHHHH, "Jean fell to the ground holding her head screaming, "Oh god it hurts, Scott it hurts!"  
  
Rogue watched the pieces of missile fall back to the ground, "Must have been some kind of psionic disrupter."  
  
Scott kneeled next to Jean, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
Jean clung to Scott sobbing into his chest as what felt like pulse after pulse of lightning ran through her skull.  
  
Pietro reached down into a pack he had snatched off a soldier and pulled out a water bottle. Handing it to Scott he then picked up a pair of binoculars and watched.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
One soldier crawled back from the edge of the mansion compound until he came to the road, rising he ran to shadowy figure who sat on a chopper picking his teeth with a clawed fingernail.  
  
"Psychic flares away sir," the soldier reported, "Were ready to commence."  
  
Climbing from the chopper the figure's long dirty blonde hair ran down his back over his wife beater. Clad in army fatigue pants and combat boots he chuckled and continued to pick his teeth.  
  
Sabertooth leaned forward into the moonlight and smiled revealing sharp adamantium teeth with small chunks of meat caught in them, "Send in Juggernaught."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A van the size of a small barn rolled forward on large tank treads until it was right upon the mansion gate, lowering the front it revealed a hulking figure taller than scurrying techs surrounding it. Clad in nothing but black pants the Juggernaught stood passively as the techs strapped on his black and red helmet, completely disarmed by the mental blockers built into the van. In the back of the van something rattled the bars of what looked like an oversized dog carrier.  
  
The helmet was completely black and strapped on by crisscrossing straps, a single clear red tinted view screen allowed him to look out. Inside the complex circuitry booted up to allow the Juggernaught the cognitive ability to take simple orders. Knowing that the only thing keeping Juggernaught under control were the machines in the van and in the helmet, the techs made sure it worked soundly before switching him to "on" with a remote control.  
  
Juggernaught visibly straightened as the mental fog was thinned, if not lifted. Speaking into the small microphone that was remotely wired to the helmet a tech gave Juggernaught his orders, "Juggernaught charge."  
  
The Juggernaught took one slow step forward, and then another, and another until he was charging at full speed. Breaking through the gate Juggernaught continued unhindered across the lawn as robotic defenses came to life and fired on him. Hitting the front door he created an explosion inwards that caught Piotr Rasputin who had been about to step outside completely by surprise.  
  
Running straight into the surprised X Man Juggernaught carried his unconscious figure along with him as he crashed through stairs, closets, bathrooms, and finally the kitchen and then the open lawn behind the school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
From atop the hill where they watched Rogue and Pietro saw the middle of the house sag as support structure was damaged by Juggernaught's headlong charge.  
  
Jean lay cradled in Scott's arms feeling the waves of pain inside her head reverberate as another and another psychic flare was launched.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Soldiers boiled into the mansion in the wake of the giant mutants charge on Sabertooth's orders. Spreading out through the school they began inspecting rooms, one of which was the living room where Orora Munroe and a furless pink Hank McCoy were watching a movie.  
  
After hearing the explosion of Juggernaught's entrance Hank threw the double doors open to find the hallway pouring with soldiers. Throwing the doors close and bracing it with his body Hank yelled to her, "ORORA RUN!!!"  
  
Glass flew everywhere as two soldiers leapt through the windows, firing tranquilizer darts. Orora was hit immediately with one in her shoulder, stumbling a few steps she took refuge behind a couch where she yanked out the dart, "Hank?!"  
  
Seeing the soldiers peer in his direction grabbed the desk next to him and shoved it in front of the double doors where it wedged in between the wall and an even heavier bookcase. Leaping across the room Hank kicked the first soldier in the face with a powerful roundhouse kick and then bounced off the ceiling to come down on the shoulders of the second snapping his spine in half.  
  
Throwing both of the unconscious soldiers out the window Hank ran to Orora, "Are you hit?"  
  
Orora numbly held up the quarter full dart, "Yeah, Hank I don kno if I-"  
  
Hank pulled Orora to his chest and listened to the soldiers hammer at the door of the living room wondering how the hell they were going to get out of there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The robotic defenses sparked and crackled from their broken ends as Sabertooth walked towards the entrance. Walking through the giant hole left by Juggernaught Sabertooth patched into his radio frequency, "Juggernaught who you got?"  
  
Juggernaught stood next to the pool waiting for more orders, clutching Piotr by the shirt holding him aloft as the techs put on the temporary power clamps on the fallen X Man, "The Russian."  
  
Sabertooth grinned, "Colossus" was supposed to be the hard one to take down, "You seen Rogue?"  
  
Juggernaught dropped his ward onto the stretcher held by two soldiers below, "No."  
  
"Shit," Rolling his eyes at the mental blocks that kept Juggernaught's mind primitive enough to only answer the simplest questions Sabertooth looked up at the soldier standing next to him, "Find me Ro-"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Sabertooth looked up to the top of what was left of the stairs landing where Rogue stood carrying Xavier in her arms. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail and dressed in a completely black jumpsuit with a yellow X on it Rogue tossed the unconscious psychic to a soldier beneath before jumping down.  
  
Sabertooth grinned at the 8 ball sign written in magic marker on Xavier's baldhead before turning to Rogue. Sabertooth batted her across the room with a single swipe, careful to use the back and gloved part of his hand, "Don't you ever act without my orders. Understood?"  
  
Before, Rogue would have been on him in an instant, punching and kicking in the hopes of making skin contact. Wise to her tricks he had fixed that little habit quickly her first night in the Weapon X project, by breaking both her legs and one hand. Rogue spat out blood and two teeth and rose from the floor, "Yes sir."  
  
The soldier standing next to Sabertooth answered his walkie-talkie before turning to Sabertooth, "Sir we have a problem, it appears two mutants are hold up in the living room area."  
  
Sabertooth shook his head slowly before looking at Rogue, "You people are absolutely useless, you know that? I mean, good god, you can't even take out a mansion of teenagers?"  
  
Rogue stood there allowing the waves of abuse to wash over her without looking at Sabertooth, she was use to a lot worse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hank was preparing to jump out the window with Orora when Sabertooth came in instead, slashing him across the face momentarily blinding him. Picking up the unconscious Orora by an arm and tossing her like a rag doll out the window Sabertooth turned back to Hank who stumbled around the room blinded, "What's matter dog boy? Worried about your girlfriend?"  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!"  
  
Sabertooth kicked Hank in the chin before lifting him up and tossing him out the window as well, not bothering to throw him high above the broken glass. Jumping out after them Sabertooth landed with one boot on Hanks stomach and chuckled, "She's our girlfriend now smart boy."  
  
Reaching down Sabertooth grabbed Orora by the hair lifting her up until she was at eye level and licked her cheek, "Em, how in the hell did a goof like you end up with something as pretty as this?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Scott layed Jean down slowly as her tears subsided before walking over to them and staring at the military vehicles, "What's happening?"  
  
Pietro passed the binoculars to Rogue and looked at Scott out of the corner of his eye with a disgusted look, "Can't tell."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Five soldiers walked down an upstairs hallway peering into each room with caution until they came to the end of the hall. Dropping their weapons so they hung by their straps the first soldier pulled out his walkie talkie, "This is group four, the west wing is clear. I repeat the-damn did it just get cold in here?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Admiring the shirt Orora was wearing Sabertooth raised his own walkie talkie, "What was that group four?"  
  
Static was his only reply.  
  
Looking over where Rogue stood near Xavier Sabertooth yelled, "Group fours not responding so go see what's wrong. Now."  
  
Rogue nodded. Pulling her glove off she reached down and touched Xavier's head for a second.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
In the west wing Bobby Drake stood in the hallway that was beginning to look more and more like arctic tundra, his icy form blending in perfectly with the walls. Soldier's bodies lay in numerous positions of agony after being flash frozen, but Bobby had more important things on his mind.  
  
The most important of which was Rogue.  
  
In his mind Bobby lay on an operating table, strapped down from his head to his feet, "Where the hell am I? Who are you?"  
  
Rogue appeared out of a shadowy corner followed by three hollow faced surgeons with scalpels, "Shut up, honey. This is your mind, and if you don't cooperate I'm going to make you relive the time you had your appendix out, only this time awake."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sabertooth lay in the remains of what was the breakfast room listening as wave after wave of soldiers rushed into the kitchen only to be cut down by an optic blast. Sabertooth shook his head, "Woulda thought the boy scout be the first to go down."  
  
Peering around the corner Sabertooth yelled, "JEAN IN THERE WITH YOU PRETTY BOY?! OH WAIT, IM SORRRRRRYYYY, SHE'S WITH LOGAN AIN'T SHE?!"  
  
"COME AND GET SOME IF YOU FEEL SO COCKY SABERTOOTH!"  
  
The wall above Sabertooth's head disintegrated from the force of the red beam. Ducking down Sabertooth pulled a small comlink to the can techs from his pocket, "Get me Nightcrawler."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Back in the van where Juggernaught now sat quietly in his chair staring at the wall blankly as the techs opened the door of the oversized dog carrier. Nightcrawler stumbled out looking mangy and unkempt with his long hair and dirty fur.  
  
One of the techs pointed in the direction of the mansion, "Entdeckung* Sabertooth."  
  
Nightcrawler bared his fangs and nodded, disappearing in a puff of sulfur.  
Nightcrawler teleported from room to room in the institute before finding Sabertooth holed up near the kitchen. Nightcrawler stood waiting for his orders as Sabertooth asked the soldier next to him for the german commands. The soldier fumbled in pocket after pocket before finding them.  
  
"Thanks soldier," Sabertooth took them and smiled before slashing the guy's throat with his claws.  
  
Nightcrawler watched the man twitch on the ground as his life soaked into his clothing. Flipping through the little book of commands Sabertooth said, "Neutralisieren Sie Ziel**"  
  
Following Sabertooth's claw Nightcrawler disappeared in a then reappeared in the kitchen. Cyclops stood looking out from his spot behind the stove waiting for more soldiers.  
  
Picking up a metal pot Nightcrawler smashed Cyclops on the head, knocking his visor free and dropping him to his knees. Cyclops shut his eyes and fumbled around for his visor as Nightcrawler continued to hit him again and again with the pot.  
  
"Des Aufenthalts Fluch unten es!***"  
  
Finally Cyclops slumped to the floor unconscious and bleeding from the head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
On top of the hill Cyclops took the binoculars from Rogue and looked where the X Men of this world lay on the ground bound hand and foot surrounded by soldiers, "Who the hell are these guys?"  
  
Pietro shrugged before picking up the bag and showing the WEAPON X logo branded on the front, "Looks like their government."  
  
Rogue sighed, "Damn. Well what the hell are we suppose to do?"  
  
Scott tilted his head again, "The Talus says it's seen enough. Were obviously here to rescue the X Men from Weapon X, but it cant tell who the fifth member of our little group is suppose to be."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Down at the mansion Sabertooth looked at the now helpless X Men with malicious glee on his feral face, "Well you gave a good chase, but it had to end sometime."  
  
Rogue, who had been standing at attention behind him, looked up towards the woods where she had seen a glint of light, "Sir-"  
  
"Shut up Rogue," Sabertooth walked over to Professor X who was now awake and wrapped in telepathy blocking head gear, "So where's Wolverine Xavier? Why don't you make it easy on everybody and tell me?"  
  
Professor X stared blankly in the opposite direction of Sabertooth refusing to answer.  
  
Sabertooth snarled, "Fine don't tell me, we have all the time we need."  
  
Rogue noticed the glint again, "Sir-"  
  
"I said shut up Rogue, now where was I? Ah-"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Sabertooth spun, "WHAT?"  
  
Rogue pointed at the top of the hill, "There's someone up their sir."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Shit," Scott lowered the binoculars as soldier in jeep began streaming their way, "We have to get out of here."  
  
Rogue looked at Jean, "What about Jean?"  
  
Pietro looked at the unconscious telepath, "We leave her, we have to stop these people any way right?"  
  
Scott glared at Pietro, "X Men don't leave their own."  
  
Pietro glared back, "Yeah well we aren't the X Men anymore okay? How do you plan to move her? There's no way well be able to cover any ground if we have to carry her."  
  
Scott shook his head, "You sniveling-"  
  
Rogue stepped in between them, "Pietro's right Scott, there's no way we would be able to carry her with us. We have to go now!"  
  
Scott seemed to debate internally for a minute, "Fine, but Pietro if anything happens to her, I swear."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and made for the edge of the clearing, "Yeah right blame it on me, everyone else does."  
  
*Find  
  
**Neutralize target  
  
*** Stay down damn it  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my story, and I hop you will check out Shadow Knight's story as well as the others when they come out. Any feedback you have will be greatly appreciated whether good or bad.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter where the members of X Factor find out what happens to Marvel Girl, what happened to the dimension their in, and who the fifth member of their odd little troupe is!!! 


End file.
